shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suwa Suwa no Mi
The Suwa Suwa no Mi '(取り取りの実'') is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to covert their own mind into another. Allowing the user to look through their mind and able to gather any information they wish or manipulate the target’s body from within. Suwa is the Japanese word coming from “Suwapu” meaning “Swap”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Swap-Swap Fruit and this fruit was eaten by Alina DeMasque. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit as demonstrated by Alina, is that the user is able to touch a target that he or she wishes, transferring the user’s “conscious mind” into the targets body, allowing them to have full control of the victims mind. From this the user could have a number of strengths, for example take information from the target's memory. Since the user is able to have control of the victim’s mind and body, they can be able to fully manipulate the target’s body. Additionally, Alina was able to develop a whole new set of skills during the time the RedClaw Pirates spent apart from each other before getting to the New World. She can now look through a target's mind as long as she touches them, without needing to perform a possession, which is much more easier for her. She also learned how to take control of two minds at the same time, controlling both, excepting one (that she focus less) will act only as a zombie unable to perform complex actions. Lastly, Alina acquired the ability to extend her powers to other people's minds, meaning she can "force" one's "conscious mind" to leave their original body and get transferred to another one, as long as both targets touch one another and she is touching both. It works the same as when Alina transfers her mind to another body herself, with the only difference being that the target in this case has not the ability to "jump back" to their own body. In this last example, the power can actually work for both minds, creating a link between the two, an actual "mind swap" among two people. Weakness There a number of weaknesses to this fruit, Alina stated that she must have a physical contact with the target in question. Such as holding their hand or his hand on their body, the next is that whenever she leaves her body. Alina’s body is left lifeless, so as such her body could in theory be destroyed and she would be trapped within the target’s body forever. Also it does seem to be a voodoo doll affect on the target and user; such as if the traget’s damaged the same damage will be put onto Alina's lifeless body. There seems to be also that in order to see more deep, not recent memories from the target, much mental effort is required. Besides, as Alina stated, there is an unknown time limit for her to stay in the target's mind. If she uses any of the techniques she developed during the time skip for too long, excepting the "mind swap", which creates a link between the two parts, without her involvement, she'll get fatigued quickly, and won't be able to handle the mental effort necessary to use any of the fruit's powers. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Rfldsza